Thorns
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Grell Sutcliff has the thorns of death.
1. Chapter 1

The first wave of pain catches him off guard. He's walking back to his flat, chainsaw in one hand groceries in the other when it happens. A dull throbbing ache in his chest that makes his breath catch in his throat.

He leans against the wall putting his hand to his chest and rubs it lightly frowning before shaking it off and getting his keys.

The second time it happens he's out having drinsks with Ronald. The blond having gone off to get more drinks leaving the red head at the booth alone. Tears prick his eyes this time. He takes deep breaths to stay calm trying not to tense up.

Ronald frowns as he comes back setting the drinks down. "You okay senpai?"

Grell smiles and laughs. "Of course I'm alright Ronnie," he grins and picks up his drink. "Now tell me all about this girl you're seeing."

The third time it strikes he's with Undertaker having their weekly tea time. He doubles over in pain clutching his chest whimpering. The retired shinigami goes over and picks up the red head laying him down on the bed in the next room.

"Where does it hurt dear?" He asks.

"My...my ches..chest," Grell whimpers.

Undertaker removes the red heads coat and begins to unbutton his shirt and opens it pausing. Think light black lines taint the pale skin. Almost unnoticeable but still there.

"Grell…"

Grell tenses at the tone. Its not one of anger, or annoyance. Its one of apologizes and pity.

"What?" He forces himself to relax but not meet the silver haired man's gaze.

"My dear sweet rose," Undertaker coos softly trialing a nail over a faint black line.

Grell shudders at the touch. His eyes closing at the feeling.

Undertaker doesn't say anything after that. And Grell swallows the lump in his throat. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course my dear rose, anything for you," Undertaker answers pulling the redhead into his arms letting him sob agaisnt his runs his nails through red locks soothing him until he falls asleep.

Days later find them in the hospital portion of the Shinigami dispatch. Grell in his usual attire, Undertaker close by in his own. The two are silent as they wait.

The doctor walks in. He's not smiling.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sutcliff…"

"How long?" He whispers.

The doctor sets the chart down. "It has been dormanct in your system for a few decades now, but, something has caused it to wake and it is moving rapidly. We can give you something to slow the process, but I'm afraid thats all that we can do at this time."

Grell nods mutly and gets up pulling on his coat. He's silent Undertaker walks him home. And only then. Once he's alone and inside, does he sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William makes his way to the dispatch library. Its his lunch break and he wishes for peace and quiet. He pushes his glasses up as he walks.

He pauses upon entering the library deeming it quiet enough and makes his way to his usual spot. Away from people and prying eyes. He hears voices as he gets closer recognizing them instantly.

Grell Sutcliff and the Undertaker. He scowls. Grell was supposed to be working not flirting. However as he got closer he had to pause once more.

He heard Grell sigh and what sounded like a book hitting the shelf.

"But, I'm not so sure I should tell him…"

"My dear, he has a right to know," Undertaker replied putting records on the shelves. "Not only as your supervisor, but as your friend."

"I know," Grell sighed again. "But...I don't know how he'll take it though..."

Udertaker cupped the side of his face and pressed his forehead against the red head's. "William is your friend Grell. He will understand when you tell him.

Grell looked up at him. "You think so?"

Undertaker nodded and kissed his forehead. "I know so dear."

Grell hugged him and buried his face into his chest and Undertaker wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.

Grell hugged him burrying his face into his chest and Undertaker wrapped his arms around him. "It's alright."

William stepped back knocking over a stack of books causing both shinigami to look towards his direction. He ducked around the corner and quickly made his way to his office.

William sat down at his desk and stared at the paper work. He looked at the stack to his left. Grell's red pen staring at him.

_Grell and the Undertaker...since when? How? Why? _

He put his head in his hands and took deep breaths frowning. Why did this upset him so much. It's just Sutcliff. Loud, obnoxious, overly touchy. Beautiful, sweet Grell Sutcliff.

William shook his head and pushed Grell's paper work to the far corner of his desk and started to look over his own.

* * *

Grell took a deep breath as she stood in front of William's door. He had traded his work clothes for casual. A loose fitting white long sleeve shirt, a pair of red jeans and some flats his hair tied up in a pony tail.

_You can do this Grell. Just knock on the door and tell him._

Grell took another deep breath and knocked on the door a few times and took a step back waiting for him to answer.

The door opened and William blinked looking Grell over. "This...is new..." he said.

Grell blushed. "I thought I'd try causal for once...may I come in? I was hoping we could talk."

William nodded. "Sure..." He stepped out the way and motioned for him to come inside.

Grell stepped inside and looked around. His apartment just as clean and neat as his office.

"Just uh have a seat on the couch I guess," he said.

Grell nodded and sat down folding his hands in his lap. "There's uh something I need to tell you."

William leaned against the wall and nodded. "Alright."

"Right...uh well you see...I'm um..."

"In a relationship with the Undertaker I heard."

Grell blinked. "What are you talking about? I'm not in a relationship with Undertaker...why would you think that?"

"I heard you two talking earlier..." William admitted.

"Oh...so that was you.." Grell nodded. "Well I mean, I do like the Undertaker, but he and I are not together Will...I um...I have the Thorns and I was asking him on advice on how to tell you..."

William frowned. "You have the thorns?"

Grell nodded. "Yeah...I went to the doctors two weeks ago and they confirmed it..."

William stared before moving to sit next to him. "How?"

Grell shrugged. "They said it had been dormant in my system for a few years now..."

William nodded. "..." He pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Grell."

Grell hugged him back laying his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. "It's not the end of the work William..."

William hugged him tighter. _Don't leave me Grell...not now..._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and such. It means a lot to read them and see you all like it.

As usual I do not own any of the characters.

Extra: In this story, Alan has already died from the thorns.

* * *

Grell paced outside of the office of Ronald Knox and Eric Slingby. He chewed his lower lip only to stop when the coppery taste of blood met his tongue and instead tapped his nails on his leg. Once again he had traded his usual attire for some red slacks and a white blouse and some black loafers as William gave him a day off.

Grell still needed to find away to thank his boss for that. After all. Telling these two was going to take a lot out of him it would seem. After all. Ronald was like family to him. Since the day he was presented as his little trainee. He would always think of him as his own.

"Senpai? What are you wearing?" Said young man walked up to the red looking at him confused.

Grell blinked and looked down at what he wore almost forgetting he wasn't in uniform per say and chuckled. "Oh nothing, just something I found hidden in the depths of my closet."

He gave him one of his dazzling smiles though it didn't reach his eyes this time.

Ronald frowned as he led the red head into the office Eric sitting at his desk and filling out his paper work. He nearly did a double take upon seeing Grell in normal attire for lack of a better word.

"Sutcliff...to what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked finding his voice.

"I was hoping the three of us could get some drinks," Grell answered smiling. "My treat."

"Sounds great," Ronald grinning.

"Sure, why not," Eric nodded getting up.

Grell smiles and linked arms with the two other men as they walked out dispatch and headed to their favorite bar.

It was on the third round of drinks that Eric deemed it necessary to ask the redhead what was going on.

"I don't know what you mean," Grell answered.

"Bull. You're not...yourself Grell...what's going on?" He asked.

Grell sighed and bit his lip once more as he looked at Eric. Telling him would be hardest. He had already lost Alan only a year before from the disease and it had brought them all closer and now Grell would be losing one of the closest friends he'd ever made.

Ronald looked at the red head worried. It tore at Grell's heart to tell them but they deserved to know.

"I...there's something I need to tell you," Grell started fiddling with his fingers.

Eric and Ronald nodded and waited while the red head gathered his thoughts.

"I...I have..." he took a a deep breath. "I have the...um...I-" He shook his head and got up from the table and left the bar ducking into and alley and put his face in his hands.

_I can't do it, _he thought shaking his head. _I can't bear to hurt them. Not after Alan. _

Eric and Ronald stared at the vacant seat Grell had been sitting moments ago. "Well that was..."

"Weird...right?" Ronald finished.

Eric nodded and took a drink of his beer. "Even for Sutcliff."

Ronald shrugged and motioned the barmaid over and ordered two more drinks. "Ah well, maybe he's PMSing or whatever it is he does," he chuckled.

Eric smiled and shook his head. "You're probably right.

* * *

Undertaker looked up as the bell above his shop door opened and Grell collapsed face first into one of the coffins. "I can't do it," he mumbled. "I tried to tell Eric and Alan and...I failed."

Undertaker set down his things and walked over to the coffin and prodded Grell over, glad it was one of the larger ones he had made, and had Grell setting against him and rain his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"You did not fail my dear, you just do not wish to hurt them."

Grell nodded and closed his eyes relaxing against the silver haired man.

"Alan's own death is still fresh in their minds, it's understandable."

"Really?"

Undertaker nodded and kissed his forehead. "But you must tell them alright? They will be sad yes, but they will also be your best support system that you could ever ask for. It will give them time to prepare for when..."

"I die," Grell replied wrapping his arms around him.

Undertaker titled his chin up and Grell opened his eyes to look at him. "It will be alright Grell."

Tears fell down the redhead's cheeks as he began crying in silent sobs burrying his face into the legends chest. Undertaker let him cry holding him close, whispering soothingly to the other running his fingers through his hair in a comforting manor.

It was not the first and it would not be the last time Grell would cry himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Over dinner, the red head decided. That's when he would tell them. Which is how Undertaker and William ended up in Grell's apartment the following Friday night with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows and aprons around their waist. Undertaker had his silver hair pulled back into a braid hanging over his shoulder, his eyes slightly visible beneath his bangs and William would be lying if he said he couldn't help but take a peek himself.

"Something on your mind Mr. Spears?" Undertaker asked breaking the silence.

"Actually...yes," William answered as he began chopping some garlic.

Undertaker waited for him to continue.

"Why are we the ones cooking?" he asked.

Undertaker was silent before starting to giggle in that uncontrollable way of his. "Ah that is a good question Mr. Spears. Where did our lovely host go off to?"

William found the laughter a bit infections and wiped his hands off. "I'll go see if I can find him."

"And leave me to finish all this? I think not," Undertaker replied.

William rolled his eyes and stepped out of the kitchen heading towards the red head's bedroom. He knocked before stepping inside and ducked when a shoe was thrown at his head only for it to hit Undertaker in the face.

"..." Undertaker picked up the shoe. "Dear...I think you lost this..."

Grell blushed embarrassed. "Sorry...I just...haven't found anything to wear."

"It's just dinner," William pointed out.

"Just dinner?" Grell asked. "This is the dinner William. You can't expect me to give bad news looking so so so horrible now can you?!"

"Calm down," William sighed going over. "You'll over exert yourself again. Just have a seat."

Grell obeyed and sat on his bed rubbing his chest and Undertaker took a seat next to him as William inspected the damage done to the closet. Grel sniffled and leaned against the Undertaker.

"I have nothing to wear..." he whinned.

"I wouldn't say that..." William commented as he looked through the closet. "Here. Why not this?"

He held up a short lacey red skirt that puffed out and would go just to Grell's knees, pairing it with a small v-neck lace lined top and a red wrap around sweater. "And you could wear your heels with the rhinestones," he shrugged.

Grell blinked. "That's a wonderful idea William," the redhead grinned getting up and kissing his cheek. "Now out both of you. Leave a girl to change in privacy."

William rolled his eyes but laid the clothes on the bed before leaving the bedroom with Undertaker following behind him back to the kitchen. They went back to fixing up the food. Loud noises coming from Grell's room making the both of them chuckle.

"It is going to be a long night," William sighed.

* * *

Ronald fixed his tie as he stood outside Grell's aparment. He was very confused at the moment and not sure what to expect after Grell had run out on him and Eric at the bar. He smoothed his hair back and knocked.

"It's open," Grell called from inside.

Ronald made sure the bottle of wine was secure and opened the door greeted with the smell of garlic.

"Smells good Senpai," he smiled shutting the door behind him.

"I wish I could take credit but it was really these two young men that gave me a hand," he grinned motioning to William and Undertaker sitting on the couch.

"Well it smells great either way," Ronald replied. "I wasn't sure if I should've brought anything so I brought a bottle of wine."

"Oh how wonderful," Grell smiled accepting the bottle and kissing the younger male on the cheek. "You have a seat. I'm just finishing up desert."

Ronald nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs across from William and leaned back. "Can't say I ever expected you to show up here."

William refrained from rolling his eyes. "Under the circumstances, I felt it was needed."

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Right..."

Eric showed up fifteen minutes after Ronald and the men were led to the small dinning room. The table had a red dining cloth a glass of red wine at each seat. A roast chicken with garlic wine sauce, sauted potato's with a rich gravy and a bowl of french cut string beans with sliced carrots and a garden salad.

Everyone took their seats. Grell at the head of the table with William and Undertaker on either side and Ronald and Eric across from each other. They made small talk at first. Talking about work picking fun at their boss who only waved it off blushing faintly. Grell was his cheering self flirting with both men, in a subtle way, next to him.

It was desert that the mood shifted. Grell had made two kinds. A red velvet cheesecake as was his specialty and a cherry pie. They had coffee to sober them up a bit from all the wine that had been consumed with dinner and moved back to the living room.

Grell fidgeted nervously in his seat staring at his slice of cheesecake having an internal debate in his mind.

"Senpai...what's wrong? You've been nervous all night," Ronald finally said. Worry evident in his voice.

Grell sighed. "I...I have something to tell you...to tell you both."

Eric sat up having been leaning against the chair Ronald was sitting in.

"Well what is it?" Ronald asked.

Grell set his plate down on the coffee table taking a deep breath. "I...I have the thorns of death."

"You're just kidding right?" Ronald said.

Grell shook his head. "I'm afraid not Ronnie..."

"But how?" Eric asked. "I mean, you've been on desk duty for so long now. You haven't even been out in the field since..."

"The doctor said it was dormant in my system for some time now. He said that-"

Ronald was out the door before Grell had even finished. He flinched as it slammed shut the locks rattling a little. Eric set his plate down on the coffee table and began to move.

"No...I'll go," Grell told him getting up.

He found the blond in the garden behind the apartment complex sitting on the ground his knee's drawn to his chest, shoulders shaking and sobbing quietly. Grell sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's frame holding him as he sobbed into his chest.

"Fir...first Al..Alan..and..and no..now you," he stuttered crying. "I..is th..the universe trying to punish me?"

"Oh course not Ronnie. These things...they happen sometimes. We have no control over it," Grell tried to soothe rubbing his back.

Ronald took a shaky breath before pulling back and wiping his eyes. "But...who's going to give me advice? Who's going to help me plan my wedding who's going to-"

"Woah, wedding?" Grell asked raising an eyebrow.

Ronald looked away blushing. "It's nothing."

Grell poked his cheek. "Spill it young man."

Ronald sighed. "Erm...Eric and I have been talking about getting married..."

Grell smiled. "Oh that's wonderful Ronnie," the red head squealed. "I'm so happy for you."

Ronald blushed more as he was pulled into a death hug. "Thanks Senpai..." He returned the hug and cleared his throat as more tears threatened to fall. "Just...don't go dying on me before the wedding okay? And don't tell Eric I told you. He'd kill me."

Grell kisses his cheek. "Your secret is safe with me Ronnnie."


	5. Chapter 5

Visits

William stood outside of the Undertaker's shop for an hour before he finally went into the old building. He had come to talk to the elder shinigami, but he wasn't sure as to how. Or rather didn't know if he should.

"Mr. Spears you've been standing out side of my shop for more than four hours now, I'm afraid you have scared off my customers so you might as well come in," Undertaker chuckled amused.

William jumped, though he would never admit it, startled and fixed his glasses as he cleared his throat. "Erm right..." _How long had he been standing there? _He shook his head and went into the shop, Undertaker following behind giggling.

Ten minutes later both shinigami were sitting at the small kitchen table a tray of tea and a plate of dog bone biscuits between them.

"What seems to be troubling you Mr. Spears?" Undertaker asked.

He seemed more serious now that the man was here. He knew it was concerning Grell. He could see it in his eyes. The stiff of a man really cared for him.

William seemed to hesitate for once his hands honestly shaking as he added sugar to his tea. "It's about Gre-Sutcliff sir."

_Ah, the formal route. _Undertaker thought nibbling on a cookie. "And what is troubling you?"

William shifted in his seat and lowered his head. "I'm scared..."

Undertaker blinked and looked at the man before him. "I'm sorry...I didn't hear you," Undertaker replied honestly.

William's shoulder slumped and it took the elder a moment to realize he was crying. Actual tears ran down the man's cheeks as his shoulders shook. "I'm scared...I...I don't want to lose him."

Undertaker's expression for the man softened. He knew how he felt, he cared deeply for the firey red head as well. He got up and wrapped his arms around the shaking man and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know it is hard," he started soothingly. "But we must be strong for him. We must be his smile when he can't, his laughter in the dark times that are sure to follow." He tilted William's chin up with a long black tipped nail and wiped his eyes.

"How...how can I do that?" William asked.

"You love her do you not?"

William nodded.

"That is how. We must do it because we love her."

William wiped his eyes blushing embarrassed. "Forgive me, I did not mean to lose my composure that way," he apologized clearing his throat and fixing his glasses.

Undertaker chuckled and resumed his seat. "Its quite alright Mr. Spears."

"William...please, call me William."

The silverhaired man nodded. "As you wish William."

William picked up his tea and took a sip. "I can see why Grell enjoys coming here...you have a...nice presence," he said looking around.

Undertaker hummed. "I don't often get that sort of compliment," he smiled. "Thank you."

William nodded. "You're welcome."

They sat in silence.

"Is there something else you needed?" Undertaker asked finding this side of William more curious then amusing.

William blinked and blushed once more. "Oh, I seemed to have fallen into thought. I can leave if you like."

"No no, your company is rather pleasant," Undertaker chuckled standing to get a fresh pot of tea. He leaned against the counter as William stared at his tea cup strands of raven hair falling in front of his face.

Undertaker wasn't sure what provoked him to do but he found himself brushing the hair back his hand coming down to cup the younger's cheek softly. He chuckled. "If you keep this up you'll be as red as Grell's hair William~"

William liked the look of surprise of on the legends face as he took his hand and pressed a chaste kiss to his fingers. "Perhaps it will be you with a face as red as her hair Undertaker."

Undertaker chuckled and grabbed the mans tie pulling him up. "I happen to like the shade of red on such a young face," he ran his fingers through William's hair tugging the locks and William let out a soft groan before turning a lovely shade of red.

"Sensitive hair William?" he teased.

William cleared his throat clearing embarrassed but gave him a slight nod.

Undertaker pulled away as the tea started to boil and refilled the tea pot and fixed them a fresh pot. The two resumed their seats and finished their tea in a comfortable chatter before William took his leave.

The older shinigami took his time cleaning up remembering the way William stammered through his goodbye after he had given him a peck on the cheek. He chuckled and shook his head before closing up his shop.

* * *

A/N: Because I feel it is necessary there is no set pairing for this aside from the Eric/Ronald one. And this chapter took on a mind of its own to be honest, but I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
